When Worlds Collide: A Tail of Passion
by Smuttysmut
Summary: Fox crash lands in the middle of nowhere and decides to properly thank his rescuer before being interrupted by a naughty intruder.


**When Worlds Collide: A Tail of Passion**

It was a quit evneing in the adromeda galaxy as starfox patroled around in his X-wing. "Boy it sure is boring around here..." he expressed with a sigh. "I wish something fun would happen."

Slippy's voice suddenly crackeled over the radio, "Fox, what's your status?"

"Oh, i'm good, just pratroling sector 7, its pretty bor-" PEW PEW!

He was cut off by a barrage of lasers grazing his ship!

"Oh no, its wolf again!" fox cried

he kicked it into overdrive and tried his best to doge the fierce barrage of space lazers.

"Fox, do a barrel roll! Hit L or R twice!" Slippy shouted through the radio

but it was too late. Fox had taken too much damage and his ship couldnt hold out much longer.

"Shit, looks like I'm going to have to make a crash landing..." he said as he veered towards the near-by blue planet.

Fox came in hard, his ship smoking and his systems going haywire. He saw an empty stretch of land and aimed to crash there. The sound of slippy screaming "FOOOOOXXX!" was the last thing he heard before he hit the ground and lost consciousness.

He groggigly awoke many hours later to find himself in a comfortable old chair with his wounds bound. "uhhgggg...my head..." he stated to no-one in particular. "Oh, you're finally awake!" a plump old lady said as she came in from the other room carrying a steaming bowl. "Here, what you need is some good-ol' artichoke syrup soup, it'll fix you right up!"

"where am I...? Who are you?" fox asked. "Oh, why you're in Nowhere, Kansas of course! I'm Muriel, and this is Courage!" She said, pointing to the small purple dog peering out from behind her leg. "He's the one who found you."

"Well I guess I owe you one Courage." Fox replied.

Courage let out a soft whine and retreated behind Muriel.

"Now Courage, don't be rude to our guest! Why don't you keep him company while I make us some dinner?" Muriel said as she turned toward the kitchen.

Now exposed, Courage just stared wide-eyed at the strange anthropomorphic fox sitting in his living room. "Why don't you have a seat Courage, I don't bite" Fox said, "Well, not much anyway" he laughed. Courage reluctantly moved closer to Fox. "You saved my life, the least I could do is pet you.." fox said as he gently placed his hand on courage's head. Courage let out a soft sigh and moved closer, enjoying the pleasant strokes over his body. "I guess I should properly thank you.." fox said as his hand moved lower acorss Courage's body and begand to carress his soft doggy dick. Courage quickly became hard from Fox's nimble fingers dancing along his red rocket of love and prodding his tight butthole. Courage panted and moaned as fox gripped the bulging knot and moved his snout down to gnaw on his bone of lust. Ecstacy overcame courage and he gripped Foxs head, thrusting deep into his throat and rubbing the tip of his penis on the uvula. Fox gagged as Courage shot his massive load down into his eager stomach.

Fox pulled away, thick gooey cum dipping from his mouth like cheese pizza. Courage wasn't done yet though, he leaned in and kissed Fox, lapping up the hot cum that was dripping from his face. Their long canine tongues twirled about, passing the steaming baby-batter back and forth. They panted and moaned in ecxstacy. But just then, the door swung open.

"What's, ehhh?" Eustace exclaimed as his walked in on the scene of passion. "Stupid dog, you got my favorite chair all dirty!" He cried as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his large green mask and shouted "OOGA-BOOGA!".

"AHHHH!" Courage yelled as he leaped back, his hair sticking up in every direction and shitting himself. "Now look what you've done! You got shit all over me floor!" Eustace wailed. "Now you're gonna get it, you stupid dog!"

Eustace quickly grabbed courage and slammed him against the wall. "So you like shitting all over the place, eh? Well let's see how you like this then!" Estace said as he pulled out a bag of marshmellows and a tray of ice-cubes. Courage's eyes grew wide in terror as Eustace began roughly shoving the ice-cubes and marshmellows up his tight boy-pussy. "OoOOoOoOoo!" Courage howled as his stomach began to expand from the sheer volume of marshmellows that were being forced into his asshole.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Fox yelled. "What's ehh?" Eustace said, turning to observe the stange guest in his house. His eyes were immediately drawn to the enormous bulging package in Fox's pants. "What, you like this don't you you stupid fox!" Eustace said as he moved closer grabbed the huge furry fox dick. Fox tried to move away, but the pleasure from being side-piped was too great. He succame to his lust and moaned lowdly as Eustace ripped off his pants and bent him over. He grasped Fox's bushy tail roughly, lifting it to expose the swaety, gaping asshole. Eustace went to work, fiercely tonguing the humid swamp-butt. Fox panted and moaned in eithiopia.

Courage, his belly swollen and barely able to control the gooey mess in his bowels, crawled toward focs, begging for his massive throbbing fox-cock. Foxs was more than happy to oblige. The 14 inch penis slid easy into the marshmellow-lubed orifice, knotting up inside the tiny purple dog. Eustace finished swirling his tounge around foxs wet, chunky hole and pulled down his pants, revieling his erect, twisted and vieny cock. "Oooohhhhhhh~" he moaned as he penetrated the eager, gaping asshole. He began thrusting with reckless abandon, which, in turn, forced Fox's engorged love-spear to penetrate deeper in courage's sticky, shit filled cock-sock.

The force of the thrusts was too great; Courage couldn't hold back any more. His stomach cramped up and he let out a howl of pain as his rectum prolapsed, opening up the shitmellow flood-gates. The hot mess erupted from his doggy-butt, the overwhelming stench flooding fox's nose and making him gag. The heat from the gooey bowel buffet coupled with Eustaces relentless pounding of his prostate, was too much for Fox to handle. Mt. Fox-Cock was erupting. With the force of a thousand suns, his massive penis blasted gallons of sticky-love-juice into Courage's destroyed anus and sending him soaring across the room like a cum-powered missle.

Just then, Slippy's voice echoed through Fox's mind. "Do a barrel roooollllll~" Fox quickly spun about, twirling his tight man-pussy around Eustaces gnarled penis. Emense pleaure overcame Eustace and he pulled out...just as Murriel walked back into the room.

"I hope you're hungry, dinner's re-" she was cut off as Eustaces gigantic load blasted across the room and smacked her right in the face. She fell back from the force of the seamen-torpedo and lay still on the ground, knockedout cold.

"Stupid fox, look what you made me do!" Eustace scolded, but there was no mirth in his voice. Ignoring the bloody cum and marshmellow shit which coated the room, they crawled into the comfy green chair and were soon fast asleep.

Courage, recovering from the fecal-powered-take-off looked up and sighed softly, "...The things I do for love..."

FIN~


End file.
